Jaded View: Chapter two
Chapter two Pickles ran after Max, “get back here! You can’t just tag me when I tag you!” “Yeah right! That’s how you play tag.” Max leapt onto the fountain. “Can’t catch me!” He giggled. A black shadow formed behind the white cat. “Max, there’s something behind you-” “No there isn’t, watch,” Max turned around, spotting the shadow, he fell into the water. “Okay, maybe the stray came back.” “Well, well, well, looks like someone thought they were allowed here without permission.” The shadow creeped forwards, showing that is was a scrappy, grey she. “We didn’t mean to come here, we’re sorry.” Pickles stuck her head above the fountain. The she stood over Max, her glowing yellow eyes burning with rage. Max kicked the she’s stomach, but it was no use. Another cat came from the shadows, a black tom, with golden eyes. “Max, you got to kick harder!” Pickles climbed the wall, running to her friend’s side. “Well, look who showed up.” The grey she glared at the other cat, “I thought you’d never come, Bombay.” She spat the tom’s name. “Of course, I’m here, I won’t let you have all the fun.” The tom glared at the she. The two cats leapt at each other; claws unsheathed. Max stood up and jumped down to Pickles. Pickles saw the fear in his eyes, “we need to get out of here.” “Yes, you do.” A grey calico she stepped towards them, Marina! “Let’s get out of here, come on.” The she ran towards where the two kits came from. The three ran through the shrubs and tall grass. Marina leapt over a stone, skidding to halt in front of a hollow log. Pickles and Max stopped behind her, panting rapidly. “Max, can you please go home.” The she’s voice was sharp, her eyes turned to slits as Max ran towards his home. “And you,” she glared at Pickles, her fur bristling. “Why would you think that going to the fountain was a good idea! You were almost killed! Why did you dare leave my sight!” She spat, shaking her head, “you’re not leaving my sight tonight or tomorrow, until you’re trustworthy. Now get inside!” She padded inside, Pickles following behind. “Look it wasn’t my idea-” “But you decided to go, you could have not gone.” The she laid down, flicking her tail. “I didn’t know where he was taking me, it isn’t my fault he didn’t tell me.” She looked at her mother sorrowfully. “Look Pickles, your friend is, well, problematic. I’m not saying he’s evil, no, I’m saying he’s a bad influence.” “Max doesn’t have any other friends okay? He needs someone to be friends with.” Marina shook her head, “well if he's taking you anywhere, I’ll have to come along.” Pickles laid down beside the she, then flicked her tail. Notes from Author -The first stray that attacks them doesn't have a name in the book, but her name is Trigger -Marina is not psychic! She just realized that Pickles was gone, which is why she went to the fountain Next Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter three Previous Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter one Category:Jaded View